Will
Premise Will & Grace is an American television sitcom that was originally broadcast on NBC from September 21, 1998 to May 18, 2006, for a total of eight seasons. Will & Grace remains the most successful television series with gay principal characters. Despite initial criticism for its particular portrayal of homosexuals, it went on to become a staple of NBC's Must See TV Thursday night lineup, where it was ensconced in the Nielsen Top 20 for half of its network run. Throughout its eight-year run, Will & Grace earned 16 Emmy Awards and 83 nominations. Will & Grace was filmed in front of a live studio audience (most episodes and scenes) on Tuesday nights, at Stage 17 in CBS Studio Center, a space that totals 14,000 sq ft (1,300 m2). Will and Grace's apartment is on display at the Emerson College Library, having been donated by series creator Max Mutchnick. Will & Grace takes place in New York City and focuses on Will Truman, a gay lawyer, and his best friend Grace Adler, a Jewish woman who runs her own interior design firm. Also featured are their friends Karen Walker, a rich socialite, and Jack McFarland, a struggling actor/singer/dancer who also has had brief careers as an acting teacher, back-up dancer, cater-waiter, talk-show host and student nurse. Main characters Will Truman (Eric McCormack) A gay lawyer, he studied at Columbia University, where he met Grace. They have been best friends ever since. He has a very neurotic side, especially when it comes to cleaning. Several characters have commented that his relationship with Grace is more like that of a romantic couple than of two friends. Grace Adler (Debra Messing) An interior designer with an apparent obsession with food, who has been Will's best friend since college. Selfish, messy and neurotic, she often plays as a counter-balance for Will's more uptight nature. Karen Walker (Megan Mullally) The wife of the wealthy (but never seen) Stan Walker. She "works" as Grace's assistant making "Grace Adler Designs" more popular among her social contacts. Known for abusing alcohol and pills, she can be quite insensitive, but is close to Grace and Jack, and occasionally Will. Jack McFarland (Sean Hayes) One of Will's best friends, he is flamboyant and superficial. He plays a more stereotypical gay role than Will. Jack drifts from boyfriend to boyfriend and job to job, including struggling actor, retail associate and student nurse. Early on in the show he establishes a close friendship with Karen. Rosario Salaza (Shelley Morrison) Karen's maid, Rosario was working as a cigarette lady when Karen hired her in 1985. She was briefly married to Jack so she would not be deported. Rosario and Karen had a love/hate relationship where sometimes they would yell and argue with each other but when the fight was over it would usually end with a light-hearted exchange between them. Recurring characters Bobbi Adler (Debbie Reynolds) – Grace's entertainer mother. George Truman (Sydney Pollack) – Will's father. Marilyn Truman (Blythe Danner) – Will's mother. Tina (Lesley Ann Warren) – Will's father's mistress. Rob (Tom Gallop) and Ellen (Leigh-Allyn Baker) – two of Grace and Will's closest friends from college and regular charades buddies, a married couple with three children. Joe (Jerry Levine) and Larry (Tim Bagley) – two of Will and Grace's close friends, a homosexual married couple with an adopted daughter, Hannah. Lorraine Finster (Minnie Driver) – the feisty British mistress who stole Stan from Karen and caused their divorce. She and Karen then become enemies. Beverley Leslie (Leslie Jordan) – a closeted homosexual, staunchly Republican, very short and very wealthy socialite whose relationship with Karen constantly changes from friend to enemy. Dr. Marvin "Leo" Markus (Harry Connick, Jr.) – Grace's boyfriend and eventual husband; their marriage ended after he cheated on her. He is also the father of her child who end up raising her too, after they reconcile. Val Bassett (Molly Shannon) – a slightly crazy, alcoholic, divorced woman who lives in the same building as Will, Grace, and Jack; Val tends to get into fights with Grace, and has been known to stalk Jack. Vince D'Angelo (Bobby Cannavale) – Will's first long-term boyfriend (after Michael), with whom he eventually raises his son, Ben. Ben Doucette (Gregory Hines) – Will's boss at the law firm Doucette and Stein, who briefly dates Grace. Mr. Stein (Gene Wilder) – Will's neurotic other boss at Doucette and Stein. Harlin Polk (Gary Grubbs) - Will's Texan client when he had his own law firm, until Harlin fired him. Elliot (Michael Angarano) - Jack's biological son from a donation to a sperm bank.